tms_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
TP-TH-7
TP-TH-7 is a Japanese all-female techno-dance DJ/synthesizer trio band. In the Moment Spirit franchise, the members are the protagonists. The band hails from Tokyo. Band History Pre-Formation (1997 - 2013) Tsukiko Uchida was born on September 1, 1997, Tomiko Kai was born on November 11, 1997, and Yuri Moto was born on May 2, 1998. Tsukiko and Tomiko are from Tokyo, and Yuri is from Osaka. Yuri first started DDR at age 1, right as her oldest cousin leave the mat, right before her family moved to Tokyo. Tomiko first played few years later. Tsukiko had imagination with arrows that are exact like DDR movements. They met each other at an elementary school in their young age. Tsukiko's idol has been Yuichi Asami since at age 2, Tomiko's idol has been Sota Fujimori since at age 7, and Yuri's idol has been Naoki Maeda since at age 5. In 2007, just as soon as all the members experience their new favorite songs, they compose some songs right before TP-TH-7 was founded. In 2011, the band went to United States for the first time, and luckily for them, they avoided tsunami that have caused inside of their country. Formation (2014) On April 23, 2014, at 7:00 pm, TP-TH-7 members have entered the KONAMI building for the tour, so they know where DDR was made. Two hours later, TP-TH-7 was officially formed. Despite of being new, the band went on hiatus from May 24, 2014 to June 29, 2014, because Tsukiko was sent to the hospital for the non-stop illness. Pre-KONAMI Staff (2015 - 2021) In 2016, TP-TH-7 met the Moment Spirit for the first time. KONAMI Staff (2022 - present) TP-TH-7 earned themselves as KONAMI staffs starting in 2022. Their idols become vampires in 2023 for the rest of their lives. In 2027, TP-TH-7 members and their gang all become vampires at a constant, permanently. They can keep DDR much longer to hold. Members * 内田月子, leader/DJ turntablist/soundbites * カイ富子, synthesizer * モトユーリ, beat DJ/bass Trivia * TP-TH-7 means "The Party at the House at 7pm". * TP-TH-7 is one of the bands without a singer. * Despite that Naoki Maeda had led DDR, TP-TH-7's leader Tsukiko Uchida's idol is not Naoki Maeda (Yuri Moto has it, but she's the last member of the band). For the true fact, Tsukiko's idol is Yuichi Asami. ** Also, Tomiko Kai has her idol being Sota Fujimori, who is younger than the other two idols, but Tomiko is between Tsukiko and Yuri. ** Because of that, Yuichi Asami is now leading DDR (Naoki left in 2013), Tsukiko is providing herself as the leader. * TP-TH-7 has the gang and the extra gang that they provided with them. * One of the days that TP-TH-7 members went to Cedar Point is on Tsukiko Uchida's 21st birthday. * TP-TH-7 is the only band to have more than one hundred songs. * Like the Moment Spirit, TP-TH-7 has at least a tomboy (Yuri Moto), a girly-girl (Tsukiko Uchida), and a mixture between tomboy and girly-girl (Tomiko Kai). It is due to being an all-female band. Category:Bands in the Moment Spirit Franchise Category:Original Trilogy Bands Category:Sequel Trilogy Bands Category:Vampire Trilogy Bands Category:Techno Band Category:Protagonists Category:All-Female Bands